


Be My First Mistake

by WrittenUnderTheBridge



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, but then real relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenUnderTheBridge/pseuds/WrittenUnderTheBridge
Summary: Jane has been bugging Darcy about putting herself out there after Ian. She needs a date to Tony's New Year's party, and fast. Loki is willing to help but he has some conditions.





	Be My First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazynoona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazynoona/gifts).



> For the Tasertricks Secret Santa on tumblr! This is for @soothsayerstale :)

The Avengers tower was quiet, Darcy being the only one in the living room while the team was out on a short mission. She was fretting over the party Tony was throwing because she didn’t want to be the only one without a date. Ian, her intern, was back in London and even though they’d hit it off, they both thought long distance was a terrible idea and had stopped their fling before it really started. She hadn’t really had any opportunities to meet potential dates since coming to New York over a year ago and with the team out on missions saving the universe or whatever, she often found herself laying around the tower with the only other person deemed “not qualified” for missions. And Loki wasn’t exactly her idea of good company. You know, after trying to take over the world and all. He was nice to her but she didn't trust him.

Maybe she just needed to go outside. Coffee would probably help clear her mind. She threw on her jacket and her favorite knit hat (the red one) and headed out into the windy streets of New York. The coffee shop she favored was only a few blocks away and was right next to a cozy little bookstore she liked to browse on occasion. After getting a double shot of espresso, she headed next door to look through the used books.

Cake’n Up by Young De AKA Demrick blared loudly from her phone and she tore through her pockets trying to find her it but it seemed to be lost in the void of her coat. She giggled at the song, remembering Jane’s frustration when she couldn’t change her ringtone. A few of the other bookstore patrons gave her irritated looks which she ignored. She knew exactly the reason for the call. She was hesitant to answer but when she finally located it, she pressed accept.

“Hey, Jane!”

“Darcy, you have a date for the party tonight, right? Because if not, I know this guy, Dennis, and he-”

“Yeah! I do!” She was lying through her teeth but there was no way she was going to let Jane set her up with some random guy named Dennis who probably wasn’t even cute. “Oh, he’s calling me now! I gotta go! Bye, Jane!” She hung up and shoved her phone back in her pocket before she realized she had to find an actual person to bring to the party. The party which was in a few hours. Fuck.

She raced back to the tower, fully prepared to call everyone she knew in the New York area. As soon as she stepped off the elevator, though, she realized she might not have to. Loki was sprawled across the couch, book in hand, looking both regal and causal at the same time. Darcy couldn’t deny he was attractive, but his murderous nature and tendency to stab left something to be desired. Still, it didn’t have to be a real date, it just needed to appear like one on the surface.

“Loki!” She tried to seem cool and casual but she wasn’t sure it was working. He glanced up from his book and raised an eyebrow at her. “Ha. Uh, what’s up? Just wondering if you were going to the New Year's party tonight. I don’t know if parties are really your thing, but I know Tony's are known for their booze and you kinda look like you could use a drink and I thought maybe you could be my date because I told Jane I had a date but I don’t and she’s expecting me to ‘put myself out there’ or something so she’s been nagging me to get out of this tower more but I haven’t and-” She hadn’t taken a breath since she’d started talking. “And would you please, please do me a favor and act like my date tonight? I’ll leave you alone after that. Promise.”

Loki looked amused. He’d set his book down and looked at Darcy in a way that made her wonder just what exactly he was plotting. “Why, exactly, would I do this for you?” He was such a self-serving little shit. 

“Because…” She didn’t really have a good answer for this. She didn't even like him. He'd tried to take over the world and he'd mind control on her friend. Maybe he'd changed some but she wasn't totally convinced.

“Well?”

“It'll be fun?”

Loki grinned. “All right. But you'll owe me.”

Darcy sighed. “Fine. Just be ready at nine.”

xXx

Darcy zipped her dress, slipped on her heels and hurried out of her room. She had to meet Loki in 3 minutes and she knew she'd never live it down if she was late. When she arrived, he was waiting for her at the top of the stairs. Propped against the railing, he observed the crowd milling about and dancing below.

“Hey,” she said as she walked up to him and leaned against the railing too. 

“You're doing this to impress Jane, aren't you?”

“I-” Darcy looked at him. He was smirking a little, clearly pleased to be correct. “Yeah. But how did you know that?” 

“Jane wants you to be happy again because, Ian was it? Yes, Ian apparently caused you quite a bit of distress. And she thinks you look sad every time she sees you so-”

“Well, yeah! I mean all I do I sit around the tower in like, witness protection or whatever I'm here for, and she gets to go to work and be with her god boyfriend! And I'm completely alone! So yeah, I probably look sad but it's probably because I am!”

Loki stared at her, mouth slightly open and quite unsure what to say to that. He wasn't much for consoling others but he put a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would provide some measure of comfort.

“I’m sorry, Darcy. But look, you're not completely alone. You've got me.” He tried for a winning smile. Darcy laughed for a second and then looked at him thoughtfully, one corner of her mouth still quirked up in a smile. All things considered, she could have done much worse.

“Alright. Well let's go impress everyone, yeah? I'm totally not a dancer but maybe we can just walk around and look stylish and scope out that open bar,” she said.

Loki held out his arm to her and she looped her own through it. They headed down the stairs and made their way to the bar, Loki ordering a dry martini and Darcy opting for a vodka cranberry. They sipped their drinks, both looking more uncomfortable than they should for being dates.

“LOKI!”

“Oh no.”

Thor was making his way over, having spotted Loki easily given his height, with Jane in tow. Loki looked exhausted at the prospect of having to deal with his brother. 

“Hey, it's fine. I got this,” Darcy said, bumping Loki's shoulder with her own.

“Hey!” She waved excitedly. “Look at you still all muscled and stuff. Space is still good?”

“Well, Asgard is...gone. But yes, space is fine. I guess. I was just on my way to see-”

“Darcy? I didn't expect you to actually come!” Jane appeared from around Thor and shoved her way through the surrounding crowd. “Are you here with anyone or were you wa-”

“Oh there you are, darling,” Loki wrapped his arms around Darcy's waist and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

Jane stared, frowned, and then said, “Darcy, a word?”

Darcy rolled her eyes. She knew this would happen.

“When I said to find a guy I didn't mean the murderer who tried to take over the Earth!” Jane hissed.

“Look, he's pretty...reformed now and I dunno, he's pretty cute.” She looked over at Loki. He actually was. She was surprised to find herself standing up for him so readily.

“Darcy, be careful. He's not exactly trustworthy.”

“I think I can handle it. He's been nice to me so far.” She turned to rejoin Loki over where he and Thor stood. From their expressions it looked like Loki was receiving a similar lecture. She waited for a moment, watching Thor walk back over to Jane before she approached.

“Did you get yelled at too?”

“More like threatened,” he said, scowling. “Thor seems to like you quite a bit.”

“We need a cover story. Come on, we're going outside,” she said as she grabbed Loki by the arm and led him to the expansive balcony.

They sat on one of the loveseats that had been set up around a little fireplace. “Okay, so we need a story. And it's gonna have to be detailed enough to be convincing,” she said.

“And the truth won't do? You know, you walking in, realizing you were in love with me and-”

“That's not what happened and you know it. I'm still not sure you're... actually good. I've been told you're not a threat but I don't exactly trust you,” she said, her voice edged with bitterness.

“Look, I'm not trying to trick you, Darcy. For once in my life, this is not a game. I have a feeling you'd fight back if it was. You're...stronger than people might think.” He seemed like he meant it. 

“What are you...what do you mean?”

“I mean,” he said, moving closer, “that you wouldn't let me trick you even if I wanted to. But I don't.* His hand brushed a strand of hair from her face. Her eyes went wide as she realized what he meant.

“I told you you'd owe me. I'd like to claim that favor now, if you'd let me,” he said, voice quiet and tempting.

“Uh, yeah, I-” her eyes flicked between his eyes and his mouth. Was this actually happening?

He reached to cup Darcy's cheek and leaned forward to kiss her. His mouth was soft and warm against her own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She went willingly, tangling her hands in his hair as she settled in his lap. He pulled back, resting his forehead against hers and panting softly.

“So. How long have you been, uh, planning this?” Darcy said softly.

“Do you remember when you punched that man who tried to kiss you at Tony's New Year's party last year?”

Darcy burst out laughing. “I never thought punching Tony's gross drunk friends would be the thing to make someone fall for me.” She went quiet for a minute. “I never thought this would happen at all to be honest. I mean, an hour ago, I thought you were basically the worst.”

“Ouch,” he laughed. “Although I can't exactly blame you for thinking that.”

“You know it's almost midnight right? You wanna be my first mistake of the year?” Darcy smirked at him.

“There is nothing I'd like more,” he said, leaning to kiss her again.

Fireworks burst overhead and Darcy jumped up, looking up at the sky and grinning.

“Looks like reindeer games found a lady!” Tony's voice sounded from the doorway.

Darcy flipped him off and pulled Loki toward her by his tie. He held her tight and tipped her back, ignoring the whoops and cheers from the door. Nothing was going to ruin this. Jane and Thor stood behind Tony, Jane still didn't look quite pleased but Thor was grinning broadly.

“Happy new year, Darcy,” Loki said, breath warm against her lips.

“Yeah, I'd say so,” she chuckled, curling a strand of his hair around her finger.

“Would you like to take this somewhere a little more... private?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
